Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode True Potential, later becoming one of the three main antagonists of Hunted, alongside the Overlord and Iron Baron, and one of the main antagonists of the near season ten finale, The Ending of the End. She has a pink coat, curly light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Cozy is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, imprisoned in Tartarus for attempting to destroy all magic. She is released from her imprisonment by Grogar to join his alliance, along with Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek, to defeat Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies, and turned to stone along with Chrysalis and Tirek. Depiction in the series Sons of the Overlord True Potential Cozy Glow first appears as she was crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. When approached by the Crusaders, she explains to them that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship themselves, offer to help her with her homework assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy Glow how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big McIntosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the exam, and her very poor test answers cause Twilight Sparkle to accuse the Crusaders of intentional bad tutoring, believing they did so out of spite for not being allowed to attend the school themselves. Upon discovering this, Cozy Glow turns to the school's guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth is revealed, Cozy apologizes to the Crusaders for her misguided intentions, and the Crusaders receive honorary School of Friendship diplomas and are appointed as friendship tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving the school with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Hunted Firstbourne Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances, during the Spell-venger Hunt and when Discord ruins the lessons. Iron & Stone She also makes a background appearance as Starlight dismisses the students for the holiday break. Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria She is giving Starlight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appearing after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. The Gilded Path Cozy appears as she is waiting in line for Starlight's counseling. Two Lies, One Truth She is watching when Starlight introduce Rockhoof as a new teacher in the school. What Lies Beneath Cozy is helping Starlight by organizing the school library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six and the Young Ninja meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. School Raze: Magic Destiny After Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow is defeated and sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek. March of the Oni A painting of Cozy Glow appears in the ninth season mural at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Cozy Glow aggravates Tirek with her continued attempts at friendship until the two are suddenly transported out of their cages by Grogar and the Omega, who assemble them together with Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, the Time Twins and Iron Baron, in order to join forces against the Mane Six. Cozy is unfamiliar with Grogar since his name all but faded into legend, but she is interested in the idea of befriending other villains. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Cozy tries to help rest of the Legion get along, with little success. Upon learning of Sombra's defeat by the Ninja and the Mane Six, Cozy and the others nervously agree to Grogar's terms to avoid meeting the same fate. Uprooted Cozy Glow is mentioned indirectly by Yona. She's All Yak! She is mentioned directly by Sandbar, during the preparation of the Spring Formal. Frenemies Cozy Glow, along with Chrysalis, Tirek, Samukai, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Krux, Acronix and Iron Baron are tasked by Grogar and the Omega with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but she and Baron are unable to cooperate with the eleven at first. Cozy tries to gain safe passage up the mountain from the guard Rusty Bucket, but he refuses, and all attempts to go up alone end in failure. When Cozy finally learns to work together with twelve, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. The Summer Sun Setback Cozy Glow, along with the rest of the Legion of Doom, infiltrate Ninjago museum's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. She takes part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by disrupting the event's weather patterns thus causing a storm, and she and her fellow villains steal a book from the Ninjago Museum of History, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. The Ending of the End: The Fall Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, Tirek, Pythor, Samukai, Cryptor, Kozu, Clouse, Chen, Nadakhan, the Time Twins and Iron Baron successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful, with Cozy herself turning into an Alicorn. They also drain Grogar of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. Cozy tricks her comrades into letting her absorb Discord's magic in an attempt to betray them. This fails due to her inability to control his chaos, leaving her no choice but to let it be returned to the Bell. In their siege upon Equestria, Cozy attacks the Mane Six and the Princesses at Canterlot Castle, and she, Chrysalis, and Tirek overwhelm them as Twilight, Celestia, and Luna make their escape. The Ending of the End: Endings Cozy and her fellow villains imprison Twilight's friends and celebrate their victory, but fail to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they stole. After the rest of the Mane Six escape and the windigos appear as a result of their creating distrust among ponies, Cozy and the other villains face off against the Ninja and the Mane Six, and later an army of their allies, in a grand final battle with Oni. At the end of the battle, Cozy is turned back into a Pegasus, and she and her cohorts are frozen in stone for their crimes. The Fate of Lloyd Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Tirek are pictured in a newspaper. Also, a stained glass window depicting their defeat appears in Canterlot Castle in future Equestria. Rainbow Roadtrip Harmony and Hope Cozy Glow makes a cameo in this episode as the statue, when Celestia, Luna, Aspheera, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and Discord use the powers to turn the Dazzlings into stone. Personality When first introduced, Cozy portrays herself as sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. As a student of the School of Friendship, she often displays a fear of failing class and being expelled. However, this is later revealed to be a front for Cozy's true nature as a schemer and manipulator. She worms her way into the lives of the Mane Six, Young Six, and Cutie Mark Crusaders, playing the role of an adorable, friendly filly and earning their trust, as part of her plan to take over the school and eventually all of Equestria. Her true self is power-hungry and unscrupulous, willing to request help from Tirek (one of Equestria's greatest enemies), and use and discard anyone to get what she wants. She thinks little of the true virtues of friendship, believing she can easily make more friends without them, and cares for no one but herself, seeing friendship solely as a means to gain power. Like Chancellor Neighsay, she holds prejudice against non-ponies, passive-aggressively taunting most of the Young Six about how friendship seemingly isn't in their nature during What Lies Beneath, and in School Raze - Part 1, she labels Smolder as a "scheming dragon". While locked up next to Tirek, Cozy annoys him with her attempts at familiarity, such as addressing him simply as Tirek and creating a "friendship sculpture" of the two of them. After they are freed by Grogar, she stays close to Tirek, regularly cowering behind him whenever she gets scared. She also claims to know "everything" about friendship and attempts to get both Tirek and Chrysalis to say something nice about each others' species. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow displays her arrogance by bragging about draining Equestria's magic and cites it as the reason why she should lead Chrysalis and Tirek. She is also shown to be very short-tempered and spoiled, yelling at Rusty Bucket when he refuses to let her to the top of Mt. Everhoof. She claims that the "real" her is "cute and loveable", despite Tirek pointing out that her true personality is anything but. Near the end of the episode, she finally agrees to work together with Tirek and Chrysalis, and briefly realizes that when the three of them helped each other, it felt better somehow, showing a degree of cooperation. In The Ending of the End, Cozy Glow shows a distinct vicious side, suggesting more than once that the Mane Six and their allies be immediately destroyed. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *126. "True Potential" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *142. "Uprooted" (mentioned) *146. "She's All Yak!" (mentioned) *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (cameo) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *187. "The Absolute Worst" *194. "Harmony and Hope" (cameo) Trivia *She, the Overlord and Iron Baron are the main antagonists of Season 9. *Cozy Glow is the fourth filly in the series to be an antagonist after Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon (who were originally bullies), and Babs Seed (who thought she wanted to be a bully). Out of those fillies, however, she is far more evil and badly influenced, not to mention being far less redeemable than the three. *Though not explained or shown, Cozy Glow gave the Flim Flam Brothers a copy of Twilight's book. *Cozy Glow is the first and only major antagonist to be introduced in the middle of a season rather than at the beginning or end. *Cozy Glow is one of the few major villains in the series to be a pony. *Cozy Glow is the third antagonist to be a Pegasus, the first being Lightning Dust and the second being Wind Rider. However, Cozy is much more evil, more dangerous and had bigger plans than them. Furthermore, of those three, only she served as the main villain of a two-part episode. *Cozy Glow is one of the five major antagonists to be a season's main antagonist, appearing in more than one episode. The others are Starlight Glimmer, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and the Dazzlings. She is also the third antagonist in the series to be the main antagonist of another season, the others are the Overlord and Harumi. *Her character was inspired by the late child actress Shirley Temple, as well as the Batman villain Baby Doll. *It was believed by many that Chancellor Neighsay would be one of the main antagonists of Hunted due to him being prejudiced against non-pony creatures, disliking Princess Twilight for teaching them about friendship, supporting Flim and Flam's false university and nearly causing an interspecies war on two separate occasions. However, he truly cared about Equestria while Cozy Glow was willing to destroy it for her own selfish gain. *It is very unlikely that Cozy's plan to conquer Equestria through "friendship" would've actually worked since her true nature would have eventually betrayed her. She was only truly a threat because she nearly drained Equestria of magic forever. *It was never explained if Cozy Glow is an orphan or if she has parents. However, Jim Miller ("Big Jim"), a storyboard artist/supervisor and co-director of the show, answered a tweet regarding Cozy Glow's parents with "Who says she has parents?", indicating that Cozy is indeed orphaned. **This may also be a dark indicator that she may have had an intentional role in her parents' demise, much like Harumi did, when she loses her parents during the Great Devourer's rampage. *There were hints of Cozy Glow's true nature before the season finale: **When the Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help her with her exam in "True Potential", she asks them why they would do so if there is nothing in it for them, an early hint that she does not truly understand the concept of altruism. **In the same episode, when the CMC tell her what the Elements of Harmony are, she shows an evil smile for a brief moment. Also, she guesses that one of the Elements of Harmony is "control", which foreshadows her tyrannical nature. **Starlight Glimmer, who herself used to be a manipulative villain, admits that she finds Cozy's talent for manipulation and planning impressive. **In "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria", she ominously appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam got a copy of Twilight's book, suggesting she gave it to them. **In "What Lies Beneath", she says derogatory things about the Young Ninja and the Young Six's species and claims that friendship is not in their nature, which further implies that she is not as nice as she seems. **At the end of the same episode, she looks ominously at the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony. **Her "cute and sweet" personality is played up to an unrealistic extent, which may clue viewers in that it is a front. *She is the second villain of Season 9 to announce the title card at the beginning of an episode, with her announcing "Iron & Stone," "How to Build a Dragon," "The Gilded Path," "What Lies Beneath," "Saving Faith," and "School Raze: Magic Destiny." *Her cutie mark seems to represent chess, which presumably refers to her ability to manipulate those around her. *Cozy Glow has proven to be one of the most destructive villains in the series, as she not only nearly ruined Equestria; she also nearly ruined the very concept of friendship. **She is also one of the more unsettling ones, having demonstrated such evil at a very young age. **Out of all the villains in the show, Cozy Glow is youngest due to her age of being just a child, while all of the villains are full mature. *Cozy Glow is much like her cohort Lord Tirek as... **Both are hungry for power and will do whatever it takes to get it and rule over Equestria: ***Tirek wanted to steal all magic from Equestria and rule as its god. ***Cozy wanted to become the headmare of the School of Friendship so that she can have all the power of friendship to herself and rule Equestria as the "Empress of Friendship". **Both were patient and waited for some time before making their move: ***Tirek escaped Tartarus in Season 2, but chose to lay low until the end of Season 4. ***Cozy Glow played as an innocent filly in Twilight's school in Season 8 until the Season 9 finale. **Both stole large amounts of magic from Equestria: ***Tirek absorbed it from ponies one by one through his mouth to empower himself. ***Cozy used artifacts to suck up all the magic in order to send it away into another realm. **Both wrongfully imprisoned others in Tartarus or another realm: ***Tirek sent Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence through a portal. ***Cozy tricked the Mane Six into going to Tartarus so that they would be trapped there forever. **Both earned the trust of a former villain, only to betray them afterward: ***Tirek convinced Discord to aid him in stealing magic but later took his magic as well. ***Cozy acted helpful to Starlight until she pushed her into her magic-draining sphere. **Both are incredibly narcissistic and kept pictures of themselves. ***Tirek hung a portrait of himself on a wall in his room in Grogar's lair. ***Cozy Glow placed a photo of herself on Twilight's desk after taking over the School of Friendship. **Both were defeated by six individuals who were empowered by the Tree of Harmony: ***The Mane Six were given super forms and overpowered Tirek. ***The Young Six were freed from Cozy's magic sphere so that they can free all the magic she stole. **Both were imprisoned in Tartarus for their crimes: ***Tirek was immediately transported there after being de-powered by the Mane Six. ***Cozy tried to escape after her plot was foiled, but was seized by the guards and taken there. *Cozy Glow is also similar to her other co-conspirator Queen Chrysalis, both being evil creatures who pretend to be nice in order to achieve their goals. They both deceived their own allies for their own gain (the Changelings for Chrysalis and the School of Friendship's students for Cozy Glow), only for said allies to turn against them once their true colors are exposed right before they are defeated. *Cozy Glow is also similar to another villain, Harumi, as both are orphans after they lost their parents. Harumi wanted vengeance against the Ninja for her parents' deaths while Cozy Glow wants to seek vengeance on Twilight Sparkle, after her defeat. She also deceived the School of Friendship's students into believing her that she was an innocent filly and a student, much like how Harumi deceived the Ninja into believing she was their ally. Cozy Glow seems to hate Starlight Glimmer the most because of her actions helping her, causing her to trap Starlight Glimmer in the vortex. Ultimately, they both defeated in season's penultimate episode; Harumi dies in the building collapse, while Cozy Glow was turned into stone by Celestia, Luna, Wu, Garmadon, Discord and the Overlord. *Cozy Glow is also similar to Starlight Glimmer, as they were both major antagonists who were just regular ponies and gained the trust of almost everypony around them, but were then defeated by six individuals. But their differences are Starlight reformed after being convinced by Twilight and Cozy didn't. *She is the third student in the series to become obsessed with power and betray her own teacher. The first was Sunset Shimmer, who betrayed Princess Celestia and became obsessed with the Element of Magic crown and the second is Morro, who betrayed Wu and became obsessed with the destiny of becoming the Green Ninja. However, while Sunset and Morro reformed and reconciled with Celestia and Wu when they was defeated, Cozy chose to refuse forgiveness and shows no empathy or remorse for her actions. *In Season 10, Cozy Glow, along with Tirek, Chrysalis, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, the Time Twins and Iron Baron were thought to be secondary antagonists while "Grogar" and the Omega was the main antagonist, although they would take over this position when "Grogar" was revealed to be Discord, but the Omega keeps his position as the main antagonist. *Cozy Glow is one of the only villains in the series who admits that she is a villain and enjoys it, such as a scene in the near season ten finale where she and her cohorts betray "Grogar". *Cozy Glow is the only evil Alicorn in the series besides Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, the only pony to become an Alicorn without earning it besides Flurry Heart, and the only alicorn in the series to be reverted back into a regular pony. *Cozy Glow, along with Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, the Preeminent, Starlight Glimmer, Principal Cinch, Midnight Sparkle, Harumi, and Aspheera, are the only main antagonists that are female. *Cozy Glow is currently the only major pony villain implied to be irredeemable that is actually a pony, as it is heavily hinted that she is a born psychopath throughout her appearances. **Despite this, it is still debatable on the subject of whether she should be petrified (which is a hot potato) due to her young age. Some fans also felt sorry for her since Discord was the one who tempted her in the first place. *Jim Miller (Big Jim) has confirmed that although Cozy Glow has been petrified, she is still alive. The explanation for this argument is that petrification is merely suspended animation and she won't be able to move or grow physically for eternity (until if someone frees her). *An Equestria Girls version of Cozy Glow appears in "The Absolute Worst", when Sunset recounts her that Twilight Sparkle is the worst hero.